


Limerence

by Tateopotaoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tateopotaoe/pseuds/Tateopotaoe
Summary: Keith and Lance find each other in a sea of black and white.





	Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets ready for his first date.

**Chapter 2**

 

    How had he done that? Nothing else was red, just his name. How did he do that? Before I could do anything else, Hunk strolled out of the kitchen. “Nice!” he exclaimed. “You got Lance’s number!”

    “Wait… You know him?”

    “Yeah, we used to be best buds in high school! Me, him, and Pidge. Those were some good times.” Hunk shrugged. “We kind of drifted apart after that. He went to a different college than me and Pidge, so we kind of lost contact. I would’ve tried to catch up, but he looked _way_ too drunk and horny.”

    “Yeah, well he was definitely horny,” I joked, waving the napkin slip in front of his face. Hunk’s eyes widened after seeing the name.

   “No way…” he whispered and grabbed the napkin from my hand. “Is that perma-red ink? I hear that everyone sees that as red, in love or not.”

    “Oh,” I muttered, let down. “I thought it… meant something.”

    “Sure it does!” he shouted. My heart lifted a little. “It means he really likes you! Do you have any idea how expensive this stuff is?” My heart went crashing back down again. Hunk leaned against the bar.

    “So… are you going to call him?”

    “Probably not,” I replied, taking back the slip of paper and pocketing it.

    “But Keithhh…” Hunk whined. “You have no social life, and you now have a chance to go on a date! With a _cute guyyy!_ ”

    “Whatever.”

+~~~~~~~~~~~~+

    The next night Shiro and I had a Harry Potter marathon. In the middle of the 6th movie, Shiro’s phone started ringing.

    “Sorry,” he said, pausing the movie and picking up his phone. “I gotta take this.”

    While Shiro was busy talking on the phone about some work thing, I went to my room and pulled out the napkin from the other night.

     “Lance Sanchez,” I muttered, staring at the name in red ink. Did I want to go out with him? He was cute, but I don’t know, he seemed...shallow? Basic? Before I could figure out the right word Shiro walked in the room.

    “Hey,” he started, “let’s get going on-” he cut himself off. “What’s this?” he asked, snatching the paper from my hands.

    “Nothing!” I yelled, trying to get it back. Shiro held me back with one hand.

    “Lance Sanchez!” he taunted. “Wow, in perma-red ink too, he must be really nice.”

    “So.” He finally gave it back. “Are you gonna call him?”

    “I don’t know,” I shrugged. “I mean, he was cute and all, but-” Shiro cut me off.

    “That that’s a yes, then.” He ruffled my hair. “We can start the movie again, but only _after_ you text him.”

    “Fine,” I sighed.

                                                     **571-295-2857**

**Keith:** Hey

**Lance:** Hey! Who’s this?

**Keith:** Keith

**Lance:** Who?

**Keith:** The guy from the bar?

**Lance:** …

**Keith:** You gave me your number?

**Lance:** Well if I gave you my number you must be cute!

Wanna do something friday night?

**Keith:** idk, sure

**Lance:** Wow, don’t be too eager.

           How about…

           Sam’s Minigolf! On Friday! At 7!

**Keith:** Sure

**Lance:** Sounds like a plan!

 

    God, was I too nonchalant? I don’t want him to think that I’m not interested, but I don’t want him to think I’m too eager either. I walked back out to the couch and waved my phone in front of Shiro’s face, revealing our entire conversation.

    “It has been done.”

    “Nice!” he cheered. “I might be out Friday night, just in case you guys hit it off.”

    I groaned, and this time I threw the pillow at him.

 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Friday came quick. That week the bar was especially empty, and much of the time there was spent loitering around in the kitchen. When Friday finally did come, I had to enlist the help of Shiro to get ready.

    “What should I wear?” I asked, rummaging through my closet. “Is minigolf a t-shirt kind of thing? Or should I wear something nicer?” I really should have thought about this beforehand. I slammed my closet shut in frustration and crossed my arms. Shiro laughed.

    “You must really want to make a good impression!” he chuckled. “I’ve never seen you care this much about… anything? Here why don’t you wear…” He opened my closet and rummaged through my clothes, moving fast so I couldn’t see what he was choosing.

    “These.”

    He handed me black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and a red bomber jacket with a yellow stripe across the torso and white stripes adorning the sleeves (the only reason I know the colors was because Shiro told me).

    “Just formal enough to make it look like you tried, but not formal enough to look like you tried too hard,” he boasted. Although I somewhat disagreed, he knows more about dating than I do, so I took his advice.

    By the time I was changed, he was ready to go, car keys in hand.

    “Let’s go!” he hollered, and he rushed out the door.

    “Why am I letting you drive me?” I asked. He opened the passenger’s door for me and then winked.

    “Moral support.”

    The car ride there we were mostly silent, Shiro’s country music keeping it bearable. The whole way there, I felt ready to throw up. I hadn’t been on a date in forever!

    “Hey.” Shiro said, five minutes from our destination. “I know you’re nervous, but you’ll be fine, alright?” We pulled up to the entrance.

    “Whatever you say, ‘dad’.”

    Lance was waiting for me at the entrance. He was wearing light gray (probably blue) jeans, a light gray shirt, and a slightly darker gray jacket. 

    “Hey Keith! Over here!” he cheered, gesturing me to join him. I shuffled over, blushing.

    “Hey,” I mumbled, blushing even more. “Should we go in?” Lance nodded.

    When we got to the counter, Lance paid despite my protests. We started on the first hole after we entered.

    The minigolf park (Is it called a park? An arena? Whatever.) was a cute little place, clearly family run. It was indoors and underwater themed. The first hole was a simple one, just a small right turn and a ramp down to the hole. I got a hole in one.

    “Nice!” Lance shouted, drawing numerous stares. I blushed again. When it was Lance’s turn, he wasn’t so lucky.

    “Dammit!” he mumbled, taking his third shot and finally getting it in, making me laugh.

    “Oh, you think this is funny?” He grinned. “Wait ‘till I pummel you on the next hole!” He dashed to the next hole, and I ran after him. 

    The next hole was a real doozy. It started tame, but after the first ramp there was a squid furious moving it’s tentacles to try to knock the ball off course. As the holes started getting progressively harder, I started getting further and further in the lead.

    “What’s the score?” Lance asked after getting his first hole in one.

    “52 to 78, with me in the lead.” Lance rolled his eyes, exasperated. “How many holes in one do I have to get before I beat you!” he lamented.

    “You’d have to get a hole in one on every hole from now, and I’d have to take eight shots on every hole from now. And that would tie us.” I said. Lance sighed.

    “Congratulations on your early win.”

    The last four holes were in an underwater cave-like structure, sealing us off from the rest on the golfers. The first one seemed simple, just a slight curb around the side of the cave to the hole. However, if you looked closer, the green was slightly slanted into the water. Oblivious to the danger, Lance volunteered to go first.

    “I can definitely get a hole in one on this!” he boasted, taking his shot. Because he failed to notice the slight slant, the ball fell into the water.

    “Come  _ ON _ !” he moaned. “How am I even supposed to get that out of the water?”

    The water was deeper than it should have been, about waist high. There was a net to stop the balls from going all the way to the bottom, but Lance’s blue ball somehow made its way into one of the numerous holes. Before I could even suggest go getting another ball, Lance started peeling off his clothes to reveal a tan, lean body.

    “Wha- what are you doing?” I stammered, shocked by his comfort with being half naked. 

    “Getting the ball?” he stated like it was obvious. He jumped into the water with a splash. It took him 10 minutes to get all of the balls out from under the net. When he got out, I was still speechless.

    “Wh- bu- aren't you worried someone will see you?”

    Lance grinned. “See me what, helping them?” He threw his shirt and jacket back on. “Come on, let’s finish these last two holes.”

     After we finished we took a look in the arcade located at the exit of the building. We played a couple games, and Lace managed to win the jackpot on one of those shooter games where you hit as many targets as you can. This one was space themed. With his winnings Lance got me a giant gray (he claimed it was red) stuffed lion. Although I wasn’t one for stuffed animals, this one was pretty adorable. It had a black heart-shaped nose and a fiery mane. After spending our last two tokens on a candy claw machine we headed outside.

    “Is your ride almost here?” he asked, pulling his jacket tighter against his arms. His breath made small white clouds with every exhale.

    “Yeah, it should be.” I checked my Uber driver’s status. Just as I spoke the Uber car pulled up to the curb. “Here it is.”

    Before I could get in, Lance grabbed me by the arm.

    “So.. um…” he stuttered, pink dusting his cheeks. “I had a good time.” He pulled me in for a kiss. It was only a short peck, but it felt much longer.

    “‘Night,” I managed to make out before getting in the car.

    When I got home Shiro was watching a movie

    “Have a good time?” he asked, glancing up from the TV.

    “Yeah,” I said. “It was great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this, but it's probably going to be at least semi-long. It all depends on how popular this gets, how much time I have to write it, etc. Comments and critiqes are greatly appreciated!


End file.
